User blog:V3rysma11313phant3/Some field ideas.
Please note that this blog is in a WIP state and feedback would be appreciated. Firstly, there should be a new area to hold all the fields. I thought of maybe a really big gate above all of the beehives that takes three keys to unlock, each key coming from insanely hard questlines from three bears after you've completed Star journey 5 (I'm thinking Polar bear, Panda bear and Black bear) ((You can choose whether to do the hard quests or repeatable quests)). Once you get the keys, you can unlock the gate and go into the new area. I'm going to call this the "tier 2 area" because I'm bad at making names. The new area is in a new game completely (Actually that may not be a good idea) and you lose all of your gear when you enter (when you return to the main area you will get your gear back) but NOT your bees or your items. However, tier 1 bees collect 90% less pollen from tier 2 fields. Your hive will be bigger than in the tier 1 area and you can buy another hive for 5000 tickets. Note: When your bees get tired in the tier 2 area, they will return to the tier 1 area and rest, but they Don't come back until you come back to the tier 1 area. So on to some basic stuff you need to know before we get to the fields. Tier 1 eggs do not work in tier 2 hive slots. You get a tier 2 egg once you enter and you can buy more (Although they are relatively more expensive than tier 1 eggs) You start with the same gear as in the tier 1 area - a scooper and a bag (200 pollen storage) Tier 1 royal jelly and field dice also do not work in the tier 2 area Tier 1 food (other than treats) gives 50% less bond Tier 1 bees have a 75% miss chance against tier 2 mobs, and do 50% less damage regardless of the level Your honey and pollen amount will also change to 0 after entering the tier 2 area Fields - Not behind any gate (starting area) - Pear field: Contains mostly blue flowers, with some white ones. Can drop Pear pieces, Blue extracts and gel when farming (I'll get to items later) Pear pieces give 20 bond to tier 2 bees and 10 to tier 1 bees. This field spawns a mantis (Lv 3) and a Rhino beetle (Lv 2) There is a pear piece x 1 token behind a giant pear. This field is in front of the beehives (I'll show you a map when I get round to it) Poppy field: Contains mostly red flowers, with some white ones. Can drop Raspberries, Red extracts and magic beans when farming Raspberries give 20 bond to tier 2 bees and 10 to tier 1 bees This field spawns a scorpion (Lv 3) and a Ladybug (Lv 2) There is a royal jelly on a cliff behind it (I'll get to item locations later). Another thing you need to know: Leaf litter Leaf litter can appear in some fields and spawns more frequently in higher level fields. Leaf litter covers a flower and you have to clear it with your collector to collect from the flower underneath it. Leaf litter has three variants- Small, medium and large Small l.l. takes 5 scoops to clear, medium takes 15 scoops and large takes 30 scoops. Leaf litter can drop royal jelly, healthy leaves and magic leaves when cleared. Apple tree field: Contains red, blue and white flowers in equal amounts. Can drop apples, bark and apple juice when farming Apples give 30 bond to tier 2 bees and 15 to tier 1 bees This field spawns two rhino beetles (Lv 1 and Lv 2) and two ladybugs (Also Lv 1 and Lv 2) Leaf litter can be found commonly in this field The apple tree is in the middle of this field. Apple tree: The apple tree is a place that you can go. The entrance to the treehouse is in the North side of the apple tree, up a set of stairs inside the trunk. The treehouse contains an instant converter and a top daily tier 2 honeymaker leaderboard. If you climb up even further, you will find the tree top field. There is a star jelly, apple dispenser and apple tree shop inside the tree trunk (You have to jump from the Tree top field and parachute into the trunk and make your way through a short dropper) Tree top field: Mostly blue and red flowers, some white Leaf litter can sometimes appear here Can drop apples, but rarely This field spawns two woodlice (Lv 3 and Lv 4) (I'll get to mobs later) There is a royal jelly on one of the branches of the tree The caterpillar NPC quest giver can be found here. Foliage field: Equal blue, red and white flowers. Leaf litter appears here in large amounts. Can drop Blueberries, strawberries, treats, healthy leaves, pineapples and sunflower seeds when farming. This field spawns a ladybug (Lv 2). There is a ticket inside a bush. Daisy field: Mostly white flowers, some are red and blue. Can drop treats and glue. Nothing spawns in this field. The biggest daisy can sometimes grow a face and spit. Multi-coloured flower field: Mostly red and blue flowers, very little white. Vicious bee can spawn in this field. Can drop strawberries, blueberries, pear pieces, raspberries, magic beans, glitter and rainbow extract when farming. There is a royal jelly on the tallest flower. Alright. So let's get on to the machines in the starting area. Honey dispenser - same as the one in the tier 1 area, located next to foliage field. Starter field booster - boosts any of the fields in the starter area. Cooldown: 1h 30 mins 1 sec. Located on a ledge above the daisy field. Bomb booster - Powered up by sunflower seeds. By that I mean you need to pay sunflower seeds to power it up - The first time you use it, its free, the second time, 5 sunflower seeds, the third time, 10 the fourth time, 20 and so on. The power up cost resets every 6 hours and once powered up, this gives +10% bomb pollen for 15 minutes. you need to wait until the boost has warn off and wait another 15 minutes before you can power it up again. Located on the right side of the beehives next to the tier 2 ticket tent. Daily ticket claim - You can claim tickets here. It gives you 1 ticket and 2000 honey for every consecutive day you claim the tickets. On the fifth day, 20 gumdrops are rewarded, tenth day, 50 treats, 15th, 10 gel, 20th, 18 royal jellies, 25th, 5 magic beans and on the 30th day a grand jackpot of 60 tickets, 10 bee candies, 20 royal jellies, the buff "30 day bonus" (x2 ticket chance, x2 pollen and x2 conversion rate) for 4 hours, and the "Devoted" badge. Then the prizes reset. Located on to of the starter shop. To bee continued... Category:Blog posts